Dias de chuva
by Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan
Summary: Presente de niver pra Miseno-san! Leiam!


_**Naruto não me pertence. Estou aqui somente como uma fã de tal anime e de preferência desse casal muito kawaii na minha singela opinião...**_

_**Pronto agora que já falei bonito posso falar o que quero xD**_

_**Esse é um presente pra um amigo que esta aniversariando hoje dia 15/01/08 Miseno-san!!! Ta aqui o que te prometi! Espero que goste porque fiz com carinho! **_

_**Quero agradecer a Hyoga-kun por me ajudar a analisar essa fic... Pra ser sincera eu enchi a paciência dele pedindo opiniões rsrsrsrsrs... Obrigada por tudo! **_

_**Agora que já falei o que queria aproveitem a fic e espero que gostem da leitura! **_

_**Bjinhos To-chan.**_

_**Dias de chuva**_

Em um dia de chuva ela olhava pela janela e via os pingos de chuva caírem em sua janela como se o tempo chorasse em seu lugar, tanto já havia chorado que suas lagrimas haviam secado e não tinha mais força pra lutar contra esse amor...

"_Que horas serão? Não sei o que é comer a dias... Apenas treino para manter as aparências, mas meu rendimento vem caindo o sensei já notou..."_

- Tenten queria já é hora de dormir, amanha acordará cedo para o seu treino. – Avisou uma senhora morena alta e de longos cabelos negros.

- Obrigada mamãe... – Fala a garota morena de olhos chocolates forçando um sorriso e se dirigindo ao quarto devagar.

- Jantou querida? – Pergunta a senhora preocupada.

- Sim mamãe. – Mente a garota fechando rapidamente a porta do quarto.

Em uma noite de trovões e chuva, sem sono ela se decide:

"Eu não terei mais medo. Não terei mais medo ou vergonha de te amar."

_**Hoje quando acordei eu decidi não vou sofrer, mais não**_

_**Eu não tenho medo de perder o meu coração pra você**_

_**Tantos dias sofri sem saber o porquê**_

_**eu quero ver flores no campo**_

_**Os raios do sol**_

_**Eu quero que passem as nuvens negras**_

_**Eu quero você nos meus olhos na luz da manhã**_

_**Eu quero o reflexo do nosso amor**_

- Tenten você hoje ta tão diferente... – Comente Lee. – Está com o fogo da juventude brilhando em seus olhos!!!

- É que hoje Lee, não estou mais me incomodando com sentimentos do meu peito. Percebi que eles me fazem bem em vez de mal. – Responde a garota e deixa todos olhando-a com ares curiosos.

_**Hoje quando acordei eu prometi quero viver mais**_

_**Já te olho sem ter que sofrer pra me entregar a você**_

_**Tantos dias perdi sem saber o porquê **_

_**eu quero ver flores no campo**_

_**Os raios do sol**_

_**Eu quero que passem as nuvens negras**_

_**Eu quero você nos meus olhos na luz da manhã**_

_**Eu quero o reflexo do nosso amor**_

- Parabéns Tenten! – Fala Gay cumprimentando a garota depois de um dia exaustivo de treinos.

- Obrigada sensei. – Agradece a garota sentando no chão em sinal de exaustão. – Posso ir agora?

- Sim você merece. – Responde o sensei sorrindo.

Assim a garota se levanta e vai pra casa. A noite estava clara e iluminada pela luz do luar, no seu estado cheio.

- Tenten. – Chama uma voz grave, baixa e objetiva.

- Sim, Neji? – Pergunta a garota virando-se na direção de onde o garoto a chamava.

- O que você quis dizer com _"É que hoje Lee, não estou mais me incomodando com sentimentos do meu peito."_? – Pergunta direto se aproximando da garota e segurando seu braço esquerdo com delicadeza.

- Que não tenho medo de me entregar a uma paixão Neji. – Fala a garota com simplicidade olhando nos olhos do garoto. – Você sabe o que é isso? Sabe o que é você gostar tanto de uma pessoa que chega a doer no peito o fato de amar?

O garoto moreno de olhos perolados se espanta com tamanha sinceridade emanada das palavras da morena a sua frente. Involuntariamente ele apertou um pouco o braço de Tenten sentindo seu próprio rosto corar com tal assunto.

- No meu clã não podemos nos dar o luxo de sentir amor Tenten... – Fala baixo e deixando a voz estremecer por uma fração de segundo. – Temos um código e uma divisão a seguir e sentimentos que demonstram fraqueza como amor só atrapalham o nosso rendimento. – Fala seco.

- Pois pra mim um amor me faz ser mais forte, lutar com afinco pra ter sempre a pessoa amada bem e a salvo de qualquer mal! – Fala a garota se soltando das mãos do garoto.

Ao sentir-se livre do aperto em seu braço Tenten recomeça a caminhada pra casa sendo seguida pelos olhos perolados.

_**Eu te quero como tem que ser**_

_**Eu te espero não vou mais sofrer**_

_**Eu te quero como tem que ser**_

_**Tantos dias eu perdi**_

_**Tantas noites sem saber o porquê**_

- Hoje posso ir te pegar depois do treino Tenten-chan? – Pergunta um garoto de olhos e cabelos negros com um sorriso pequeno, porém sincero nas faces.

- Claro Sai-kun, vamos a sorveteria pra eu te ensinar o prazer de tomar sorvete. – Riu Tenten enquanto caminhava lado a lado com o garoto até seu campo de treinamento.

- Tenten! – Grita Lee empolgado e se aproximando ao vê-la chegar. – Eu consegui fazer o golpe que o sensei nos ensinou ontem! – Comenta feliz. – Querem ver? Você e seu namorado? – Fala com simplicidade observando Sai.

Nesse momento Neji aparece de dentro da floresta com cara de poucos amigos.

- Deixe-os em paz Lee. – Reclama com ar frio. – O namorado da Tenten tem mais o que fazer... Por exemplo, treinar com a própria equipe não é mesmo?

Tenten e Sai se olham com ares perdidos.

- Bem Tenten-chan... – Começa Sai olhando pra Tenten. – Venho te buscar mais tarde te levo em casa você toma banho e nós saímos. Até mais tarde. Tchau Lee, Neji... – Fala o garoto e da um beijo na bochecha de Tenten.

Nesse momento Sai vai embora acompanhado por dois pares de olhos... Um par chocolate que tinha um brilho de felicidade e travessura e outro par perolado cheio de raiva.

Ao entardecer, como o prometido Sai aparece para pegar Tenten que estava suja, exausta e com a roupa cortada.

- Nossa Tenten-chan, acho que tenho que falar com o Gay-sensei, você é muito delicada para treinamento tão pesado... – Comenta Sai abraçando a cintura de Tenten para ajudá-la a se manter em pé.

- Ela é forte o suficiente pra enfrentar treinamentos desse tipo. – Resmunga frio Neji.

- Ela é mulher e por tanto delicada. – Retruca Sai com o mesmo tom.

- Eu quero ir pra casa Sai... – Fala Tenten cortando a conversa e os olhares entre os garotos. – Tenho que tomar banho e me trocar para irmos a sorveteria...

- Certo Tenten-chan. – Fala Sai olhando e sorrindo pra Tenten. – Vamos.

E ambos vão caminhando devagar até a casa de Tenten, lá a garota se arruma enquanto Sai vai em sua casa se arrumar. As oito da noite Sai e Tenten iam a sorveteria sorridente e conversando sobre o dia, ao chegaram na sorveteria encontram Neji sentado em uma mesa com sua prima Hinata.

- Hinata, Neji, boa noite! – Cumprimenta Tenten. – Como está Hinata?

- Estou bem, boa noite Tenten e Sai. – Fala a garota em voz baixa mais sem timidez, a muito ela havia parado de ser insegura. – Querem se sentar com a gente? – Convida a garota sorrindo.

- Não queremos atrapalhar. – Sai é quem responde. – E também precisamos conversar... não é mesmo Tenten-chan?

- É? – Pergunta a garota perdida.

- Vamos Tenten, temos que conversar. Obrigado pela oferta Hinata. – Fala Sai puxando Tenten a uma mesa vazia e afastada, deixando um Neji obsernvando cautelosamente o "casal".

- Quando você vai falar a ela Neji-nii-san? – Pergunta Hinata observando o primo.

- Dizer o que Hinata-san? – Pergunta distraído.

- Você vai perder a Tenten pro Sai desse jeito primo! – Reclama Hinata com cara de preocupada. – Vai se fazer de desentendido ou vai fazer algo?

Neji calou-se e voltou a olhar discretamente para o "casal".

- Atenção! Atenção! – Fala um homem com farda da sorveteria. – Hoje estamos inaugurando um karaokê para os clientes!

A euforia foi geral, todos os clientes presentes prestaram atenção a fala do homem.

- Nessa caixa... – Ele mostrou uma pequena caixa preta. – tem os números das mesas onde vocês estão sentados e agora vou sortear quem irá inaugurar o karaokê. – O homem falava alto e todos faziam comentários baixos e ressoava no local um pequeno burburinho.

- Eu sou péssima nisso. – Comenta Tenten a Sai sorrindo sem graça. – Nunca ganhei nada em sorteios, sou azarada.

- Você quer cantar Tenten? – Pergunta Sai curioso.

- Sim, gosto de cantar, é tão boa a sensação. – Responde Tenten sorrindo para o amigo.

O homem puxa um numero de dentro da caixinha.

- Mesa 04! – Anuncia alto.

Todos olham suas mesas e uma risada é ouvida da mesa de Tenten.

- É a nossa Sai! – Fala a garota feliz rindo.

- Vai lá então azarada. – Fala o garoto sorrindo.

- Você não vem? – Pergunta a garota o observando questionadora.

- Ow, não. Dê seu show. – Fala serio e demonstrando cumplicidade no olhar. – Essa é a sua chance Tenten e eu não vou estragar, cante pra ele, cante seus sentimentos! – Termina sorrindo.

Tenten caminha até o homem e esse lhe entrega o microfone e pede a ela que escolha a musica. Tenten observa a seleção e a encontra. _"Essa! Essa é a minha musica!"_ pensava enquanto apontava a musica que queria.

- Posso falar uma coisa antes da musica tocar? – Pergunta a garota baixo fazendo apenas o homem a ouvir.

- Claro! – Fala simpático o homem.

Ela ajeita o microfone em frente a boca e olha os clientes da sorveteria, para por um instante no rosto do amigo que lhe sorri confiante e continua a procura do dois pares de olhos perolados. Encontra-os observando-a, a garota sorria para ela com carinho e o garoto a olhava de um jeito que ela nunca tinha visto, não sabia explicar o que era.

- Bem... – Começa a Tenten a falar olhando os olhos do seu amado. – Essa musica é a minha favorita espero que gostem de ouvir.

Ela da um sinal e o homem solta o ritmo. Quando da a introdução ela começa:

_**Hoje quando acordei eu decidi não vou sofrer, mais não**_

_**Eu não tenho medo de perder o meu coração pra você**_

_**Tantos dias sofri sem saber o porquê**_

Tenten cantava e de seus olhos um brilho todo especial emanava uma felicidade sem tamanho e ela mirava apenas um par de olhos em todo o local, os de Neji.

_**Eu quero ver flores no campo**_

_**Os raios do sol**_

_**Eu quero que passem as nuvens negras**_

_**Eu quero você nos meus olhos na luz da manhã**_

_**Eu quero o reflexo do nosso amor**_

Enquanto todo o mais parecia ter parado pra Tenten e Neji, uma chuva grossa se formava do lado de fora da sorveteria e seus pingos ressoavam no telhado no ritmo imposto pela musica, causando uma atmosfera de romance. Muitos casais se abraçavam ao ouvir a bela voz de Tenten.

_**Hoje quando acordei eu prometi quero viver mais**_

_**Já te olho sem ter que sofrer pra me entregar a você**_

_**Tantos dias perdi sem saber o porquê **_

_**Eu quero ver flores no campo**_

_**Os raios do sol**_

_**Eu quero que passem as nuvens negras**_

_**Eu quero você nos meus olhos na luz da manhã**_

_**Eu quero o reflexo do nosso amor**_

Hinata olha o primo e o vê concentrado na linda morena que cantava e olhava pra ele.

- Ela está cantando pra você Neji. – Comenta a garota. – Ela deu o primeiro passo, resta você agir agora. – Da o conselho.

_**Eu te quero como tem que ser**_

_**Eu te espero não vou mais sofrer**_

_**Eu te quero como tem que ser**_

_**Tantos dias eu perdi**_

_**Tantas noites sem saber o porquê**_

Ao termino da musica Tenten corre para fora do local. As gotas grossas de chuva que a molhavam não a incomodavam, ao contrario, lhe acalmava a face rubra pela vergonha do que tinha feito. Correr pelas ruas de Konoha sendo encharcada pela chuva, lhe parecia mais fácil do que enfrentar os olhos perolados. Tenten sentiu alguém segurar-lhe o braço e pará-la, pensou ser Sai, porém quando olhou deparou-se com aqueles olhos na cor da lua cheia.

- Neji... – Falou sem crer no que via.

Ele apenas a olhou, colocou a mão esquerda na cintura fina da garota e aproximou-se.

- Você não precisa mais me esperar Tenten.

Foi o que ele disse antes de beijá-la com a força de uma paixão há muito escondida, ambos sendo molhados pela chuva que levava embora qualquer vestígio de duvida sobre aquela paixão. Agora uma nova fase descortinava a frente dos dois, não ia ser fácil, mas estariam juntos.


End file.
